Blackout
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Remus se réveille avec la gueule de bois et sans aucun souvenir de la veille. Que s'est-il passé ? SB/RL évidemment. One-shot.


_'lut !_

_Si vous êtes sur cette page, c'est que vous avez envie de lire un SBRL, et je vous comprends, c'est vraiment le meilleur couple harrypotterien. Bref, c'est un one-shot du PoV de 'Mus._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla... JKR bla bla bla..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Ce fut le soleil qui, passant au travers des rideaux, me réveilla, ce matin-là. Mes yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir puis je tentai de me lever, mais je retombai aussitôt sur mon matelas.

-Ouh là… qui c'est qui me tape sur la tête ?, marmonnai-je.

Une énorme migraine me vrillait le crâne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que j'ai autant mal à la tête ? Bon, réfléchissons… ( _NdA : oui, 'Mus parle tout seul parfois…)_ Ah oui, la fête chez James. J'ai dû boire plus que d'habitude… Alors, il n'y a qu'un seul remède : de la potion Anti-Gueule-de-bois.

Je me forçai à me lever et me traînai jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvrit l'armoire à potions. Là, je fouillai dedans et en sortit une petite fiole que j'avalai d'un trait.

-Vraiment infect mais efficace. Par contre, ça ne m'aide pas à me rappeler quoi que ce soit. Je devrais aller voir James pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…

Je pris une douche rapide et m'habilla, puis je transplanai chez James.

-Salut.

-Moony, qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ?

-Un petit problème de mémoire…

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas dans quel état tu as fini la soirée d'hier, mais moi, je sais comment je me sentais en me réveillant ce matin.

-Et comment te sentais-tu ?

-En un mot : vaseux. Et sans aucun souvenir d'hier soir… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je ne me rappelle de rien.

-Euh… non, il a rien eu de spécial, me répondit James, semblant mal à l'aise.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

J'allais répliquer quand Lily entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, Lily.

-Tu es venu seul, Remus ?

-Oui. Avec qui voudrais-tu que je sois venu ?, interrogeai-je sans comprendre où voulait en venir mon amie.

-Bah av…

James lui lança un regard dont je ne saisis pas le sens.

-Euh, personne, c'était juste une question idiote.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ?

-Rien, je t'assure, Moony.

-C'est bizarre, mais je ne vous crois pas. Si j'ai fait une connerie hier soir, dîtes-le moi.

-Et bien, euh… Tu…

Lily fut interrompu par un 'plop' retentissant dans l'entrée. Mon couple d'amis s'empressa d'aller voir qui arrivait.

-Sirius…

-'lut !

Manquait plus que Peter et nous serions tous réunis…

Je rejoignis mes amis.

-Oh, 'Mus, tu es là aussi.

-Oui, je devais tenter de découvrir ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir, mais ses deux-là n'ont pas voulu me répondre. Peut-être que toi, tu voudras bien m'aider à me souvenir.

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

C'est étrange, Sirius me parait gêné. Je ne pensais même pas que cela soit possible.

-Non, absolument rien. Je devrais vraiment ne jamais boire…

-Je suppose que tu dois avoir raison…

Non, ce n'est pas de la gêne, mais de la… tristesse ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Paddy ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien.

-Hein ? Si, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

-Ça, je veux bien le croire, dit James en riant, bientôt rejoint par sa moitié.

-Quelqu'un m'explique ?

-Laisse tomber, 'Mus. Ils sont idiots.

-Eh !

-Parfaitement, vous êtes deux idiots qui se moque d'un pauvre gars.

-Oh, mon pauvre Paddy, je suis tellement triste pour toi, rit James. Mais tu n'avais qu'à agir à un moment plus approprié…

Je ne comprenais rien de ce que voulait dire Prongs, mais visiblement ce que disait celui-ci ne plaisait pas à Sirius.

-Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas comme ça que tu réussirais à l'avoir. L'alcool n'était pas la bonne solution…

J'interrogeai Lily du regard, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est facile ?, s'énerva Sirius.

-Oui, c'est toi qui complique tout.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi ?

-Lui dire ce que tu ressens.

De qui est-ce que James parle ? Et qu'est-ce que ressent Sirius ? Oh… Je comprends, il est amoureux. Je n'ai donc aucune chance…

-Lui dire ? Non, je ne pourrais jamais.

-Et bien , fais comme bon te semble ! Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre d'être seul…

-Euh…, intervins-je, je crois que je vais vous laisser. J'arriverai bien à me souvenir de quelque chose. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas gêner cette discussion à laquelle je ne comprends rien.

-Non, reste là, 'Mus. C'est moi qui vais m'en aller, me dit Sirius.

-Alors je viens avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que tu m'explique ce que j'ai fait de si horrible que James et Lily ne veulent pas me le dire.

-Euh… Si tu veux…

Nous partîmes tous les deux et nous rendîmes chez moi.

-Alors, Paddy, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ?

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien du tout ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insiste ?

-Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai juste la très forte impression d'avoir fait une énorme connerie.

Sirius me tourne le dos et marmonne sans que je ne saisisse ce qu'il dit.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, j'me parlais tout seul.

-Sirius, t'as un problème ?

-Rien qui te concerne, me répond-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

-Eh, t'as pas besoin de m'agresser !

-Je ne t'agresse pas, mais visiblement tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Sinon, pourquoi je te demanderais si tu as un problème ?

Cet idiot va réussir à m'énerver…

-Si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça de moi, alors pourquoi t'as tout oublié de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que t'as fait une connerie ? Ça n'en était pas une pour moi !

-De quoi tu parles ? J'comprends rien à ce que tu racontes…

-Tu comprends rien ? Alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Avant que j'ai pu réagir, j'ai un Sirius Black furieux qui est en train de me rouler le patin du siècle. Et même s'il parait enragé, c'est quand même agréable. Eh ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'arrête ? J'en veux encore…

-Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Toujours ce ton mauvais et blessé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Là, je suis vraiment perdu.

-Putain de merde, Remus ! Hier soir, tu m'as entraîné dans le jardin et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu m'as embrassé et… et…

-Et quoi ?

-Et que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé après ? Nous étions tous les deux désinhibé à cause de l'alcool, les baisers ne nous suffisaient plus.

-On a ?

-Oui, on a couché ensemble. Je pensais que tu le voulais autant que moi, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas oublié.

J'ai couché avec Sirius et j'ai oublié ça ? Oh non…

-Merde… Je suis désolé, Sirius.

-Désolé de quoi ? De t'être foutu de moi ? Tu peux te les garder, tes excuses !

-Non, je suis désolé d'avoir oublié ça. Je… Mais attends ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "Je pensais que tu le voulais autant que moi" ?

-C'est évident, non ? Je t'aime, espèce d'imbécile ! Je t'aime à en crever.

-Tu… Oh, Merlin. Je croyais que jamais… Je t'aime aussi, Sirius.

-Tu ne vas pas oublier que tu me l'as dit, cette fois-ci ?

-Aucune chance… Je n'oublierai plus aucun moment que l'on passera tous les deux.

-T'as plutôt intérêt !

-Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

-Comment ?

-Allons dans ma chambre et tu verras bien…

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus charmeur - même si ce genre de sourire est plus sa spécialité - et lui tends la main. Il l'a prend et je l'entraîne à l'étage en courant presque.

Je me promets de ne jamais oublier ce que nous allons faire maintenant…

Ce sera comme si c'était notre première fois. Du moins pour moi…

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Comme d'hab', je n'aime pas la fin…_

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
